Mission Impossible
by YaoiLvr3
Summary: Naruto has finally achieved his goal of becoming hokage, but what will happen when he has to give Konoha's top jonin ninja,Sasuke Uchiha, a mission that could be life threatening?
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo and welcome to my 3rd Fan fic~ Mission Impossible!!!! (Told from Naruto's P.O.V) I ish so excited :3 I was so bored one day I just started textin on my phone and a story came out :D sooo yea, this ish yaoi (as always)

YAOI=boyxboy=homo love=gay guys= hot! XD

YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!!! O3O

CONTAINS:SasuNaru and random KakaIru

enjoy ^^

* * *

I was sorting through various papers when the door to my office opened. Sasuke walked in,he had just come back from an A-rank mission. His face was covered in blood, his lip cut open. Scratches on his cheek with several wounds and bruises all over his body. I stood up quickly, pushing my chair back.

"S-sasuke! W-what happened!?" He sighed and limped over to me.

"It doesn't matter dobe, I just need to rest..." And with that he had fallen backwards ont to my desk, and passed out. I sat down and just stared at him. The only movement was the slight,very slight, rise and fall of his chest. I shook my head in disapointment and stood.

"Shall i call for Lady Tsunade?" My Assistant Kyo Kisuke asked. He was always very reliable, the best assistant a Hokage could ask for. He was the closest thing to family I had. I nodded as i placed a hand on Sasuke's torso. _I can't let him go on any more missions. _I thought to myself. _I just can't!_

I wasn't allowed to see Sasuke for 2 whole weeks. He was recovering and absolutely no visitors,not even the Hokage, were allowed in. When those,absolutely torturous, weeks came to an end I rushed over to see him. I knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hello? Sasuke?" I asked but soon felt quite silly since he was asleep. I walked over to him and smile as I ran my fingers across his chest. He looked so peaceful,so calm, so at rest. If only he could look like that everyday. I sighed.

"Oh Sasuke, whatever am I to do with you?" He fidgeted in his sleep. I flinched,pulling back, but soon retuned to him. I moved my hand down over his, our fingers became intertwined. I leaned forward with anticipation. Just as I was about to place my lips upon his I heard the door open. I quickly stood up staright and tried to slow my heart. From around the corner came to familiar faces. My two favorite senseis, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Yo Naru-I mean, good afternoon, Hokage-sama" Said Kakashi with his arm around Iruka. I eyed them up and down, they looked quite different than i remembered, a little more mature perhaps? I laughed as I found out i was wrong. Kakashi was still the old perv he had always been. Even though he had one arm around Iruka, sure enough in his free hand there was an Icha-Icha Paradise book. Even though I'm old enought to read the series, im not quite as tempted as when I was a child. I think people would frown upon a porn-addicted Hokage.

"Relax Kakashi-sensei! You dont't have to address me as 'Hokage-sama', you can just call me Naruto!" He smirked.

"Then don't call me sensei either! Were all adults now, even though im still older than you!" I smiled, Kakashi was so silly, not to mention cute...Wait ,wait, wait, what?

"Wow, you've changed so much,I mean, you use to be the student that always got in trouble, now look at you! Your the hokage just like you said you would be!" There was a hint of depression in his voice. When he finished his words he looked up at me and smiled,but i could see right through him, I saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-yea, i guess, but i had help from 2 great teachers! And dont think i still dont get in trouble!" Iruka laughed sadly. Man, what was up with him? I wanted to comfort him but, Kakashi beat me to it,well sorta.

"Oh come on Iruka, you're not gonna cry are you? What's wrong with you? Come on, be a man!" A vein in Iruka's forehead throbbed right before he had hit Kakashi-sensei right over the head.

"Says the guy with the porn!" Kakashi smiled and put his book away as he pulled iruka-senei into his arms.

"Could it be that you're jealous?" Iruka tried,but failed, to pull away from him. Kakashi looked deep into his eyes and brushed his covered lips against Iruka's pale ones. Iruka face became red from embarrasment and he tried one last time to push kakashi away. His attepmts to stop the inevatable were useless. Kakashi pulled his mask down, and pressed there lips together, in a kiss. I took in a sharp breath. I had no idea they felt that way toawrds each other. Just as i was about to speak up Iruka pulled away from his 'lover' and smacked him, hard.

"Ow...why'd you ahve to go and do that Iru-chan?" _Iru-chan?_ They even had nicknames for each other?

"KAKASHI!!! Right in front of the hokage!?!" Iruka's voice boomed as usuall. Kakashi smirked as he pulled his mask back up.

"As he had said himself, It's just Naruto. No biggie, you dont have to be such a stick in the mud!" Iruka was fuming, his face was now red with rage, not embarrasment. I could tell at first glance,he was totally going to kill kakashi. It was a shame, he truly was one of konoha's finest. Just as i expected to see a murder, and have to condem my old sensei to prison, Iruka grabbed kakashi by the ear and dragged him out to, god knows where. Hmph, guess he doesn't kill his victums in public. I sighed with relief, they were finaly gone. Now I could get some alone time with sasuke! I turned and saw that he was already awake, and had watched the entire event unfold.

"S-sasuke! your awake!" I rushed over to him. "Are you alrite?" He laughed casualy.

"Surprised? I am, I thought those two hated each other..." He laughed some more than winced in pain. My hands instinctevly went to him.

"Don't talk too much Sasuke, save your energy," He closed his eyes.

"Just because your Hokage, doesn't mean you can boss me around, dobe..." He smiled, so did I. He was still Sasuke, even if he was recovering from what could have been his worst mission ever. I leaned forward and was about to try and kiss him when the door opened, yet again. I sighed heavily and shouted.

"What do you want!?" This time my assistant was the one who rounded the corner.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, is this a bad time?" I was slightly embarrased that I had yelled.

"No no, I'm sorry Kyo, what is it?" He checked the clipboard he was holding. His eyes scrolled down carelessly then stopped finally widening.

"Uhhh, Hokage-sama, may I speak to you outside?" I looked to Sasuke, he nodded smiling. I walked out with kyo.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked down at his clipboard once more, unsure how to say the news.

"Well, it's just...what's happening is...I...Here.." He thrusted the clipboard into my hands looking away.

"What is it?" I asked confused. "Third paragraph..." He muttered under his breath. My eyes scrolled down to, just as commanded, the third paragraph. I read it aloud.

"Mission Rank: A," My eyes widened, this had to be a pretty big deal!

"Details are as follows: Takashi Ohba, head of the world's largest ninja weapon making factory(which consists of shuriken,kunai, demon wind shuriken,various types of summoning scrols, and an overall inventory of health,chakra, and strength pills) is going to be travling to each villiage to deliver merchandise. He will be needing an escort in case of the possibility of beng attacked and/or robbed. 3 jonin level ninja are needed; Shikamaru Nara,Neji Hyugga, and....SASUKE UCHIHA!?!" I couldn't believe what I had just read. I looked over it a hundred times but it still read; Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyugga, and Sasuke Uchiha!

"Kyo! What is _this_!?" I demanded. He looked up.

"I thought you might be mad..." A 'mad' chuckle escaped my throat.

"_Mad? _You think I'm _mad_? No, I'm not mad..." He sighed happily.

"I'm not mad at all, try _INFRURIATED!!!" _His shoulders slumped back down.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I don't write the missions, my job is to simply deliver them to you..." My head cooled down slightly. _That's right_ I thought. _This isn't Kyo's fault, I'm getting mad at the wrong person. _I sighed heavily and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Kyo...I apologize for all this, please, take the rest of the day off." I smiled sincerely. He nodded and fled the hospital, through the window I might add. I turned and looked through the window, I saw Sasuke, doing hand-signs. It looked like he was trying to preform the fire ball jutsu, but all that came out was a little puff of smoke. He scowled and slumped back in bed. I chuckled then frowned. I couldn't do this, I couldn't send him on another mission. I took one final look at him, then followed in Kyo's footsteps, out the window.

* * *

WHOO~ Done-ito! lol yea well, leave a comment plz tellin' me if i should continue or not cuz, idk if im gonna, this is the first of many tests, like i give a little preview and if people like i make more, if not, well, then i won't but yea, all opinions accepted, only CONSTUCTIVE critisism, no 'wow this sux' but no reason behind it k? love yall!!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS YAOI

YAOI=BoyxBoy=homo love=gay guys= hot! XD

YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!!! O

CONTAINS: SasuNaru and Random KakaIru (sometimes :P)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters please note that any actions or behavior that the following characters take part do not reflect in any way, the actual characters

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mission Impossible © AkuRokuStalker

Enjoy ^^

--

Thousands of yards of grass wisped by under Naruto's feet. Little salty droplets of water stung and flew past his cheeks. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to, there was just no way. Sasuke had just returned from one of his deadliest missions, and had barely escaped death. How on earth could Naruto send him on an A-rank mission after that? iWhy...why of all times does the Sand Village need us now?/i Even though he knew all of Konoha wouldn't allow him to go on the mission himself, a tiny voice inside of him said, 'Just try! Try to reason with them! We can still save Sasuke!'

The 6th Hokage stopped dead in his tracks, someplace about a mile from his village. i Wait, what am I doing? Running away from a problem? I'm Hokage damn it! I don't run from anything!/i It was true, he WAS the Hokage. He shouldn't be afraid. After all, if Sasuke wasn't the one going on the mission, he wouldn't have any problem with it. He had to be strong; he had to let Sasuke go. It wasn't like he could favor the Jonin, that would be unfair. And it wasn't like Sasuke felt the same way Naruto did. Sure he humored him with a kiss now and then, but not out of love, or even like. Just for the amused feeling he got whenever the Hokage's face turned bright red. Naruto clenched his fists, turned on a heel, and sprinted back to his office in Konoha.

--

The whole world seemed to be spinning, even as the Hokage sat down. Nothing would be harder than this, i nothing./i Just then Kyo walked through the door and held it open for Sasuke to limp in. The blonde's eyes widened. The Jonin had a sling strap around his neck, and the cast containing his arm was tucked neatly in the pocket.

"Hey dobe, what did ya want that I had ta limp all the way over here?" Naruto's hand trembled as he raised it and motioned for the Jonin to come closer. Sasuke tilted his head slightly in confusion, but nevertheless did what his Hokage asked of him. The blonde bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop his body from shaking.

"So S-Sasuke..." The Jonin plopped himself down on the chair in front of his Hokage's desk. Naruto cleared his throat thoroughly.

"W-what happened to you arm?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and motioned toward his cast.

"What this? Oh it's just a sprain, don't worry too much..." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't broken, but now came the hard part.

"Yes well, a-as you know Sasuke, we've been receiving many missions from villages all over a-and the most recent one comes from the Sand Village.." Sasuke sucked on his teeth to release a high squeaky sound.

"So... what's that got to do with me?" The blonde took in s deep breath. His eyes glanced at the dark circles beneath the Jonin's eyes, the sling which his cast was nestled in, and the ever so slight trembling of his hand. Naruto closed his eyes tightly. i I can do this...i can do this!/i He kept repeating to himself. The blonde sucked in a gulp of air and...

"Sasuke your going on an A-Rank mission with Neji and Shikamaru and that's final!!" The Hokage's words echoed in his large office. There was a long moment of silence. After about a minute and a half, a chuckle arose, and eventually became a roar of laughter.

"Haha! Good one dobe! A-Rank mission? Yea right..." A vein throbbed in Naruto's forehead.

"I assure you this is no joke, iUchiha/i. This is extremely real and extremely deadly, I suggest you get a full nights rest, you leave for the Sand Village tomorrow..." The blonde allowed himself a brief smirk. He had handled the situation rather professionally. Though the grin was soon wiped right off his face as he received a demonic glare from Sasuke.

"Look, iUzumaki/i, this isn't funny anymore. I don't know what sick joke you're tryna pull, but I don't want any part of it..." The Jonin stood and took one step towards the door.

"No YOU look, you ungrateful brat! You better get your ass in gear and go on that damned mission or else!!" Sasuke turned on a heel to face his rather upset Hokage, his eyebrows raised in a look of half amusement, half shock.

"That's all you've got? A VAGUE threat?" A chuckle escaped the Jonin's throat but his face soon turned serious once more as he stomped a foot down. "You're gonna have to do better than that...I won't lay my life on the line once more for the fucking Sand Village...let alone iyou.../i" Naruto's teeth locked, his eyes a blazing red, the marks on his cheeks greatly exaggerated.

"You fucking bastard!! You think this is easy on ME!? You think I was 'oh so overjoyed' when I found out you had to go one this freakin' dangerous ass mission! Of course I wasn't! You're my best ninja and you know it!! A-and because I...I love you, you stupid jerk! And if anything happened to you I just, just wouldn't be able to live with myself!" When the Hokage finished he sucked in a sharp breath, his expression softening, his face returning to normal. iFuck.../i He thought quite simply.

Naruto wanted to run away. He wanted to just disappear, make it so no one would ever be able to find him again. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, he could feel Sasuke's eyes directly on him, he could feel i everything./i

The Jonin fell back into his chair in disbelief. I mean he had always had this game he would play with Naruto. (He would kiss the blonde, have him blush uncontrollably, smirk, the watch him flee to do some "paper work".) But Sasuke never realized that it was REAL for Naruto, it wasn't a game to him, it was genuine. And Sasuke had played with his emotions, played him for a fool. It suddenly felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Guilt overwhelmed him, he was gonna be sick. It was silent out in the real world, but a thousand options were buzzing annoyingly in Sasuke's mind. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I don't love you back? Yes I feel the same way? Let's run away together? Sasuke shook his head involuntarily. That one gesture clamped a fist around Naruto's heart and squeezed. Hard. But he would never show it, never let the Jonin think him weak. Instead he sat back and tried to play it off as nothing. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"I apologize for that outburst Sasuke, I-I didn't know what I was saying. I'm delusional; it's stress from work I assure you...P-please forgive me." Naruto let out a reluctant sigh just as Sasuke's head jerked upward. So, he hadn't meant all those things? No...There was too much passion in his words. He was most likely embarrassed and just trying to dismiss his feelings as a mistake. Sasuke knew what he had to do. It would probably make matters worse but hey, taking a risk is half in fun when it comes to love. The Jonin stood and slowly, VERY slowly, made his way around his Hokage's desk to the Hokage himself. Naruto swiveled towards Sasuke in his chair.

"Sasuke, what the hell are yo-"The Jonin saw an opportunity and seized it. Their lips pressed together in the warm embrace of a kiss. Naruto's face turned bright red and for once, so did Sasuke's, for this was no play kiss. This was the real deal. A declaration of love. Sasuke letting Naruto know, iHey, you're mine now, and I'm yours./i It actually felt pretty good, a sense of relief flowing though the Jonin. That is until the Hokage scared the crap out Sasuke by pushing him violently away.

"W-what the hell did you do that for!?" The blonde shouted so loudly that a few pigeons resting by an open window flew away nervously.

"What are you talking about, idiot!? You just said you love me! I thought you might like a kiss!" Naruto's face turned even redder at the mention of the 'K-word'.

"So what? You thought maybe you'd just mess with my emotions some more? Yeah Sasuke, you're SO sweet!" He spat out. Completely and utterly pissed, Naruto stomped toward the door, only to be caught by the arm and spun around to face his best ninja.

"Naruto..." He said sternly. A chill traveled up the blonde's spine. He dared at glance up at Sasuke's eyes. Determination and slight irritation sparked from the deep pools of onyx.

"Look, I know I just screamed at you, and you probably think I'm a total jackass but..." Sasuke's eyes traveled to the left, heat boiling is his cheeks.

"... I think, well I mean I'm pretty sure...I feel the same way about you..." Naruto cocked a brow.

"You think I'm a jackass too?" The Jonin let go of his Hokage and clenched his fists, his entire face consumed with red.

"N-no baka! I meant I love you, ya big dumby!" The blonde blinked twice. Not sure how to comprehend what he was hearing. i Sasuke...Loves me?/i There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Finally Naruto gained up the courage to say;

"So...do we kiss or make out or do it er somethin'...?" Sasuke's eyes went wide, he staggered backwards.

"B-b-b-but we JUST confessed our feelings for one another. Don't you think we shou-"The Hokage took a step closer to the red faced Jonin, eyes big and adorable, jacket sliding off him, revealing smooth porcelain shoulders. Sasuke swallowed, seeing Naruto's bare flesh had triggered something inside of him. Lust. Temptation. Desire. He embraced his Hokage in a possessive hug, his hands traveling down south to cup the blonde's bottom. He breathed in the scent of him. Luscious, soft blonde hair that smelled of strawberries. Sasuke grinned and let out a sigh of ecstasy. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. A-Rank mission? What A-Rank mission? Sasuke was on cloud 9, and didn't plan on coming down for a while. He suddenly picked Naruto up bridal style then placed him gently onto his desk. Leaning down so their lips just barely brushed up against one another's Sasuke whispered;

"What a great suggestion Hokage-sama, ilet's do it."/i


End file.
